wotnotfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Fruit
Elemental Fruit are alternating blue-red fruits found throughout Kameo: Elements of Power. They can be found growing from long plant stems, held as rewards by villagers, and hidden (or frozen) in various locations. One hundred of these fruits can be found in the game, with an additional fruit given (and not counted towards the total) after obtaining Pummel Weed. Elemental fruits can come in small and large sizes, the small are worth one fruit and the large are worth three fruit, large elemental fruits are more likely to be found from gracious villagers. They are used for upgrading the advanced techniques of Kameo's Elemental Warriors, only requiring 80 total fruits (8 per warrior, ignoring Pummel Weed's tutorial upgrade). Enchanted Kingdom Locations *On a stalk by the fence at Pummel Weed's Shadow Troll well. (small) *On a stalk outside the Chamber of Living Portraits. (small) *Under a shoreline seashell, second to the left facing the water. (small) *Given by Typhoon in Typhoon's Home after paying him 10 Runes and completing his questionnaire. (small) **Answers in order: 7, 5, 8, 5, 4, 0 *Finding the five question-mark signs (small): **By Aunt Lenya in the pool at the northern point of the map. **Next to Yeros inside the palace gates. **On the second storey, found on the balcony leading behind the entrance to the Throne Room. **Behind (and to the right) of the shop stall under the Throne Room entrance. **To the left of the Mystic's hut. *Two can be purchased from the shop under the Throne Room entrance for 30 Runes each. (small) *Using Ash's Fire Blast technique to light the dragon-head torches around the back gate, rescuing the Dungeon Master's son. (large) *Using Deep Blue's Aqua Cannon to water the farmer's dried-out crops next to the Mystic's hut. (large) *In the Ancient Tower, in a chest up on a ledge opposite to the entrance. Requires Chilla and Major Ruin to access. (small) *On a stalk on the middle tier of the Ancient Tower. Requires Chilla and Major Ruin to access. (small) *Rescuing the squid (name?) lady's three children frozen in the ancient tower. Requires Ash, Chilla and Major Ruin to complete: (large) **Found on the rightmost ledge on the bottom floor, Major Ruin will be required to hop the gap. **Found on the middle floor. **Found on the top floor. *In the back room to the right, where Ash's alternate skin is found. Requires Ash to access to tip over the rightmost oil cauldron on the wall containing the fruit use Fire Blast. (small) *Found in the back left pot in the Chamber of Living Portraits. Requires Thermite's Mortar technique to break open. (small) *Found in the front left pot in the Throne Room. Requires Thermite's Mortar technique to break open. (small) *To the left of the entrance to the Chamber of Living Portraits, by its sign, the nearest liftable plant has a fruit under it. (small) *In the Ancient Tower through the Throne Room, the leftmost ledge can be dropped from using Major Ruin and Chilla to reach a fruit that needs to be thawed out by Ash. (small) Badlands Locations *Found inside the left hut of the two in the west of the map. (small) *Found frozen inside the right hut of the two in the west of the map. Thawed by Ash's Fire Blaze technique. (small) *Found in a stone chest in the right hut of the two in the north-east. Guarded by shield trolls and requires Thermite's Mortar technique. (small) *The hut just outside of Forgotten Forest Glade has four trolls in it. Kill them and use Chilla to shoot down the front right green pod. (small) *The southeastern hut leads to a Warrior Trainer challenge - Pumpkin Panic - win it to get a fruit. (small) *The northeastern, left hut of the pair leads to a Warrior Trainer challenge - Beetle Brawl - win it to get a fruit. (small) *The southwestern, right hut of the pair leads to two Warrior Trainer challenges - Troll Trouble and Elemental Evil - win them to get a fruit each. (small) Forgotten Forest Glade Locations *On a stalk by the entrance to the level. (small) *Saving the resident from two trolls, inside the first house on the left, by the sleeping elf guard. (large) *Under a throwable plant around the rock platform in between the four cyclops trees. Throw and uncover by lifting the plant as Kameo. (small) *Behind Rubble's Shadow Troll well, in a cage activated by Rubble's chip technique. (small) *Destroying all of the mosquito nests and killing all of the mosquitoes in Rubble's Shadow Troll well cave using Rubble's attacks. (large) *Two can be purchased from the shopkeeper in the northern part of the map for 30 Runes each. (small) *Killing all of the beetles and beetle spawners infesting a resident's house found directly next to the shop. The spawners can only be killed using Ash. (large) *On a stalk to the left of the beetle-infested house. (small) *On a stalk behind Creeper's house (the one blocked by a boulder). (small) *In one of the green pods above the beetle spawner room on the way to Rubble's Shadow Troll well. Requires Chilla's Ice Spike to shoot down. (small) *On a stalk behind Thermite's Shadow Troll well in the Ogre's Swamp. Accessible after getting Snare. (small) *Awarded for destroying the boulder blocking Creeper's house. (large) *Finding the five question mark signs: (small) **Opposite Creeper's house (the one with boulder). **To the left of the jukebox in the bar in the north of the map. **On the left submerged tree stump in front of the cave leading to the Forgotten Forest. **Directly in front of the entrance (in the hollowed-out tree path) to Rubble's Shadow well cave. **Directly to the left of Dil's house (the one attacked by two trolls). Mountain Falls Locations *Using Ash's Fire Blast technique to light dragon-head torches in and around the light tower (Shrine of Light). (large) *On a stalk around the right of the entrance to the cave containing the Shadow Troll well for Major Ruin. (small) *Under the middle clam of a line of clams. Requires Pummel Weed's Weed Creeper/Uprooter combo. (small) *Two can be purchased from the shop in the north for 30 Runes each. (small) *On a stalk on a cliff path at the western part of the map. (small) *Found in one of the lobster cages at the back of Major Ruin's Shadow Troll well cave. Requires Major Ruin's Rush technique to break open. (small) *Finding the five question-mark signs: (small) **All the way around the entrance to Major Ruin's Shadow Troll cave entrance, across a small gap. Major Ruin is preferable to cross the gap, but Kameo can hop it also. **On a ledge under Major Ruin's Shadow Troll cave entrance, by the blue, pearl-holding starfish. **Behind the light tower. **Along the eastern cliff path, near the fruit on its stalk. **Use Ash and Major Ruin to detonate a plant bomb at the Roctii (column of rocks) found next to the teleporter gate in the western part of the map (at the Treasure Cave). Then use Rubble to transport the collapsed Roctii to the nearby boulder plate. The ramp formed is then to be jumped by Major Ruin to reach the sign on the nearby outlook. *With the same Roctii jump above, use Major Ruin to double Rush past the first platform and land on the second. The fruit is growing on a stalk. (small) *Killing the two Water Trolls in the first left house upon entering the level. Requires Deep Blue's Aqua Cannon to wet the trolls before damaging them. (large) *Using Chilla's Ice Spike to shoot down the coconut on the southern island where a father is teaching his son to swim. (small) Using Chilla's Ice Spike to shoot down the coconut in front of Scooner's shack (found in the western body of water, the shack usually guarded/blocked by an angry wife). (small) *Returning three pearls from underwater clams to the resident and his blue starfish underneath Major Ruin's Shadow Troll cave: (large) **One clam in the southern waters has a pearl. **One clam in the eastern waters has a pearl. **One clam in the north-eastern waters has a pearl. *In one of the three stone chests under the light tower. Requires Thermite's Mortar technique to destroy. (small) *On a stalk to the right after entering the Treasure Cave at the east of the map. Requires Thermite's Mortar to access Treasure Cave. (small) *Killing the first Water Troll found in Treasure Cave. (small) *Killing one of the three Water Trolls found near the back of Treasure Cave. (small) *Freeing the boyfriend in Treasure Cave by using Rubble's Blast technique on the four blue cyclops pillars, then returning to the girlfriend. (large) *Found in a treasure chest behind where the boyfriend was hiding in Treasure Cave. (small) Snow Top Village Locations *Found inside a frozen acorn before the first breakable boulder leading to the village proper. Requires Chilla's Ice Spike to shoot down. (small) *Awarded after paying Chom 10 Runes in his home and thawing the correct block with Ash's Fire Blaze (left block?). (small) *Two can be purchased from the shopkeeper found on the second floor of the village for 30 Runes each. *Thawing the middle of the three ice blocks (with Ash) found at the base of Chilla's climbable wall between the second and third floor's of the village. *Heading through the breakable boulder on the third floor and thawing out the husband, award given by the wife on the third floor. (large) *Using Chilla's Ice Spike to hit a dragon that has kidnapped a little girl: (large) **The dragon is first found circling the schoolhouse on the first/ground floor. **The dragon is then found on the third floor where the wife to the frozen husband is found. **The dragon then returns to the girl's home (the first house found upon entering the level). *On a stalk found underneath the entrance to Flex's Shadow Troll well cave. Most conveniently accessed using Flex's traversing capabilities. (small) *Requires thawing by Ash out of a block of ice to the right of 40 Below's Shadow Troll well. (small) *In an ice chest in 40 Below's Shadow Troll well cave, at the base decline into the cave. Requires 40 Below's attacks to break. (small) *By the entrance to the green portion of 40 Below's Shadow well cave, shoot down the acorn with Chilla. (small) *On a stalk below the first/ground floor of the village, accessed via the schoolhouse using 40 Below to traverse the path. *Continuing past the previous fruit with 40 Below across the next path to break an ice chest containing it. (small) *Finding the five question-mark signs: (small) **Behind Chom's Den on the first/ground floor. **Behind the shop the second floor. **By the fruit stalk below Flex's Shadow Troll well cave. **At the beginning/bottom of the avalanche climb, using Flex. **To the left of the entrance to Queen Thyra's/the Snow Temple level. *On a stalk following a path for 40 Below to the left of the entrance to Queen Thyra's/the Snow Temple level. (small) *To the right of the shop, shoot down the righmost acorn with Chilla. (small) Category:Collectibles Category:Items